


Откуда у леопарда пятна

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't Post To Another Site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Отабек просыпается утром - и что же он видит?..





	Откуда у леопарда пятна

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву для fandom Kumys 2019.

Первое утро — всегда самое сладкое. Отабек просыпается свежим, отдохнувшим, несмотря на то, что после самолёта вчера вечером так и не дошёл до душа — не до него было.

Он потягивается и, не открывая глаз, одной рукой подгребает к себе Юру. Тот, обычно такой жесткий, напряжённый и попросту неудобный, сейчас подается к Отабеку, прижимается, подстраивается так легко и просто, что между ними не оказывается и миллиметра свободного пространства. Мычит: «Добрутро». Вместо ответа Отабек целует его за ухом, зарывается носом в волосы и просто дышит. Этот запах он пытался воссоздать — покупал тот же кондиционер для белья, ту же туалетную воду, дезодорант… Ничего, конечно, не получилось. Волосы немного щекочут нос, хочется чихнуть, но Отабек не отстраняется.

Он медленно ведёт ладонью вниз, по выступающим Юриным рёбрам — «моя пианина», говорит Юрка. Сейчас, когда он так расслаблен, на них и правда можно было бы сыграть. Обычно Юра таких вольностей не позволяет — он боится щекотки, но всячески это скрывает. Отабек опускает руку ниже, на впалый живот, притягивая его ближе, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и вчерашними гимнастическими упражнениями можно будет заняться снова, вместо зарядки…

Юра, видимо, чувствует то же. Он вздрагивает и вдруг слегка отодвигается.

Это… неожиданно. Отабек хочет совсем другого.

Он резко распахивает глаза.

И прямо перед собой, под светлыми волосами, видит налившийся багровый засос.

Он отводит волосы чуть в сторону — такой же засос, только чуть меньше и немного несимметрично, у Юры с другой стороны шеи.

Отабек моргает. Отодвигается. Смотрит на Юрину спину. Считает — ещё семь небольших синяков и один — огромный! как он так умудрился-то?.. — на левой ягодице. Это не считая восьми мелких синяков в районе поясницы.

Твою же мать…

У Юры тонкая кожа, он легко краснеет, легко обгорает. Сам он говорит, что синяки у него появляются, стоит ему только посмотреть на углы. И всё же… Так, в таком количестве и такие… багровые, как закат в горах, — это уже перебор.

И в этот раз ещё не так много. Вот что самое страшное. Бывало и хуже.

Отабек сокрушённо качает головой. Интересно, он когда-нибудь сдерживаться с Юрой научится?..

— Любуешься на дело рук своих? — спрашивает Юра.

— Да, похоже, не только рук… Здесь, кажется, и зубы побывали, — он осторожно гладит упругую, молочно-белую округлость. Юра слегка выгибает спину — чтобы Отабеку было удобнее. — Прости.

— М-м-м, — тянет, почти мурлычет Юра. — За что?

— За это за всё. Не знаю, что делать. Вчера подрочил перед выходом из дома, а потом ещё и в аэропорту в Москве. Мне кажется, дальше только какое-нибудь успокоительное уже принимать, подавители либидо или как там это называется…

— Ты серьёзно? — Юра переворачивается и неверяще глядит на Отабека.

— Я просто… — «с ума по тебе схожу». — Только вижу тебя, и… Не знаю. Не могу сдержаться, силу рассчитать. Эти первые разы…

— И не надо сдерживаться, — снова мурлычет Юра. Он ногами скидывает с них обоих одеяло, вытягивается по весь рост и оглушительно, до хруста в челюсти зевает. — Ты только посмотри на меня! Я пятнистый леопар-р-рд! — рычит он и скалится.

Отабека этим не купишь. Наоборот, он чувствует себя еще хуже, ведь на животе у этого хищного кота тоже багровые пятна и подтеки.

— А там я тебя… Ничего?.. — спрашивает он и осторожно проводит пальцами между Юриных ягодиц. Тот вздрагивает и на секунду напрягается. Твою мать. — Прости. Такого больше не повторится. Я поговорю с нашим врачом, чтобы он мне…

— Не вздумай, — перебивает его Юра. Он больше не податливый и мягкий, он снова жёсткий и шипит. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, что мне это нравится? Мне нравится так. Если бы не нравилось, я бы сразу тебе врезал. — И его костлявый кулак врезается Отабеку в печень — недостаточно, чтобы причинить настоящую боль, но достаточно, чтобы стать весомым аргументом в споре. Отабек охает. Берёт его кулак в ладони и целует.

Юрино лицо разглаживается. Он опрокидывает его на спину и устраивается сверху. Заводит руки Отабека ему за голову и, крепко удерживая их там, выгибается, слегка проезжаясь животом, а потом и своим членом по полувставшему члену Отабека. Он больше не может смотреть Юре в глаза и зажмуривается. Юра опускает руку и сжимает оба их члена в ладони — то сильно, до боли, то почти невесомо.

— Сказать, что еще мне нравится? Сказать? — шепчет Юра ему на ухо.

— Скажи, — задушено просит Отабек. Он уже знает, к чему клонит Юра, знает, что будет дальше, и пальцы на ногах подгибаются в предвкушении. Раньше он и не думал, что во всём этом Юра нашёл свой интерес

— Что я теперь могу делать с тобой все, что захочется, — говорит Юра и прикусывает мочку, — и ты мне это позволишь.

Дыхание перехватывает, мысли путаются, но Отабек находит в себе силы сказать:

— Но если что… Если мне не понравится, я тебе тоже… врежу.

— Я на это рассчитываю.


End file.
